Today was a Fairytale
by Arianna4President
Summary: I know other people wrote a songfic on "Today was a Fairytale" by Taylor Swift, but I wanted to try anyway! I just found out what R&R means! Or at least I think... So, if it means what I think it does, read and review! And forgive my errors!


**Hola Seddiers! So... as I wrote in the summary, I know other people wrote about "_Today was a Fairytale" _by Taylor Swift but i wanted to try...**

**I'm not really good at romantic stories but.. review and tell me what you think! Oh, and forgive my errors, as always!**

**I don't owe iCarly and neither the compuer I'm writing on, because it's my dad's. But still. :(**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The phone rang a few times before Freddie could answer.

" What do you want, demon? "

" Freddie, could you pick me up? " Sam answered with a small voice which didn't belong to her.

" Sam, what's wrong? "

" Could you pick me up or not? " This time it really looked like her voice.

Freddie became to get worried, so he just wore his coat, and got in his new car, going to the address Sam gave him before.

He found her in front of a pub, snorting while looking at the clock on the wall.

" Finally! " she exclaimed when she saw him.

" Could you just tell me what happened, now? " Freddie asked, still worried.

TODAY WAS A FAIRYTAKE

YOU WERE THE PRINCE

I USED TO BE THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS

" You know I had to go out with Dave, today? " Sam slowly began and Freddie nodded " Well, he turned out to be a jerk".

" What do you mean? "

" I mean " she answered, barely containing her anger " That he wanted… more than kissing, you know… Well, I told him to not dare to touch me, he didn't listen and put his dirty hand on my hips so… " she paused for a second, then smiled happy " I beat him up and I _even _had to call the ambulance! ".

Freddie looked at her confused for a few seconds, the he smiled as well.

" So why did you call me if you already beat him up? " he asked.

" I didn't know how to go home " Sam answered simply " Carly's on a date with Logan and you are the only person I know who has no social life and that could pick me up ".

Freddie rolled his eyes but kept smiling.

" Well, what do you wanna do? "

" What do you mean? "

" Oh, come on! " Freddie answered " It's such a good day, today! The sun's shining, the birds are singing, and… "

" Yeah, yeah, I got it! " Sam interrupted him, smiling " But I don't want to be seen around with you! "

YOU TOOK ME BY THE HAND

AND YOU PICKED ME UP AT SIX

TODAY WAS A FAIRYTALE

Freddie rolled his eyes again and took her by the hand.

" You hungry? "

" Do you really have to ask? I'm _always_ hungry! " she looked at him as if he was mad " What about that restaurant at the corner? I heard they've got a meat buffet! " she proposed with a shining light in her eyes.

" But Sam, it's only six in the afternoon! "

" And so? " she rolled her eyes, as he did before " _You_ asked me if I was hungry! "

" Fine, fine! " he gave up, shaking his head.

" Are you paying, aren't you? "

" Of course " he snorted, but still smiling.

TODAY WAS A FAIRYTALE

I WORE A DRESS

YOU WORE A DARK GREY T-SHIRT

YOU TOLD ME I WAS PRETTY

WHEN I LOOKED LIKE A MESS

TODAY WAS A FAIRYTALE

They walked for a few minutes, looking at the shop windows, still hand in hand.

At the beginning Sam hated that the dork dared taking her by her hand, but thinking about it she had to admit that she was pretty comfortable.

" You know " Freddie began " I never thought I see the day in which Sam Puckett would wear a dress! "

" Hey! Mama can dress like she wants when she wants "

Freddie just laughed " Okay, okay! No need to get violent! "

Sam stopped in front of a shop window, looking at her hair.

Not that she care that much (after all, she was just with the dork, not with an hot boy), but she just wanted to check if she was still ok.

" Oh, I'm awful! " she said. Her hair was a mess and her make up was all smudged.

" It's not true! " Freddie said, smiling " Actually, I think that your tousled hair make you look like even a little more… attractive " he concluded, blushing.

" Thanks… I guess "

" Hey, I'm here for that! "

" Thought you were here to pay my dinner! " Sam pointed out, making Freddie laugh again.

" Yeah, I'm here for that, _too_ " he answered.

" Good " Sam concluded " By the way, you know that that grey t-shirt makes you look like less dork than usual? "

TIME SLOWS DOWN

WHENEVER YOU'RE AROUND

TODAY WAS A FAIRYTALE

YOU'VE GOT A SMILE

THAT TAKES ME

TO ANOTHER PLANET

" I take it as a compliment " Freddie smiled again to her. He just couldn't stop.

Sam smiled as well, while her heart increased its beats.

_God, why can't I stop smiling? What is this dork doing to me?_

The entered the restaurant, still hand in hand, and chose a table near the window.

EVERY MOVE YOU MAKE

EVERYTHING YOU SAY

IS RIGHT

TODAY WAS A FAIRYTALE

" Can I help you? " asked the waitress a few minutes after they sit.

They gave their order, then Freddie whispered something at the waitress, making Sam laugh.

" What, are you flirting with her? " she asked.

" No! No, I was just…asking something… "

" Well, I don't care, Fredduccini, I'm going to the buffet! " was Sam's answer.

But before she could stand up, the waitress came back with a giant dish full of meat of every kind, sauces and sausages that left on her table.

" What the…? " she exclaimed, noticing Freddie' s smirk.

" I ordered for you " he answered " Remember when we were talking about restaurants a few weeks ago? When you said that you've always loved that a dish full of meat would arrived at your table like magically? That's it " .

" How did you remember that? " Sam asked, surprised.

" I don't know… I just remember it " Freddie said, a bit embarrassed.

TODAY WAS A FAIRYTALE

ALL THAT I CAN SAY

IT'S NOW IT'S GETTING

SO MUCH CLEARER

NOTHING MADE SENSE

'TIL THE TIME

I SAW YOUR FACE

TODAY WAS A FAIRYTALE

They talked and laughed all the evening. They even went to the cinema to watch the new action movie, which Freddie didn't enjoy at all, because Sam screamed " Ah! Kick his ass! " or " Ah! Come on! " every time people fought, which was like, every five minutes. But still.

TIME SLOWS DOWN

WHENEVER YOU'RE AROUND

They were in the corridor to get to Freddie's house (Sam was staying at Carly's, of course), when Sam said something unexpected.

" Thanks "

" Hm? "

" I mean… thanks for picking me up and… made me have fun. But don't make me repeat it! "

" He, don't worry! " Freddie smirked " I got fun, too "

I CAN FEEL MY HEART

IT'S BEATING IN MY CHEST

DID YOU FEEL IT?

I CANT' T PUT THIS DOWN

When he turned around to face her, she fall on him and Freddie could hear Sam's heart beat fast against his chest.

" You're heart's beating " he pointed out.

" Well, if it wouldn't I'd be death, Freddifer! " Sam rolled her eyes.

" I know! " he rolled his eyes as well " I mean… it's beating faster "

" Yours too "

" I know "

BUT CAN YOU FEEL THIS

MAGIC IN THE AIR?

IT MUST HAVE BEEN

THE WAY YOU KISED ME

FELL IN LOVE

WHEN I SAW YOU

STANDING THERE

IT MUST HAVE BEEN THE WAY…

" Well, are you going to kiss me or you prefer waiting for tomorrow morning? " Sam asked after a minute of silence.

Freddie just smirked and leaned. _Today was a fairytale_, he thought.

BUT CAN YOU FEEL THIS

MAGIC IN THE AIR?

IT MUST HAVE BEEN

THE WAY YOU KISSED ME

FELL IN LOVE

WHEN I SAW YOU

STANDING THERE

IT MUST HAVE BEEN THE WAY

TODAY WAS A FAIRYTALE

IT MUST HAVE BEEN THE WAY

TODAY WAS A FAIRYTALE

* * *

**Soooo... review and tell me waht you think!**


End file.
